Buttons
by mochamaker
Summary: Jane has a bad day while on a business trip.  She needs the comforting arms of her lover to soothe her pain. Too bad Maura is still in Boston and a few states away.


I do not own the characters and I am not making a profit.

Rated M for saucy wench type spice. For my favorite deckhand.

POV Jane

**Buttons**

The plane was delayed. I couldn't get a taxi. And to top it all off, it was pouring down rain. I glanced at my watch and wasn't surprised to see the time showed just after eight in the evening. I had arrived in Chicago after many hours spent in that cold and claustrophobic space they call an airplane. I had spent the majority of my day waiting in the lounge at Logan International, waiting for my plane to arrive so I could grab my carry on and board it.

After my traveling, I just wanted to have a drink, talk with my girlfriend, and enjoy a soft, warm bed and the peace of mind that a darkened room would provide. How I got there didn't matter, just that I did.

The rain soaked me as I stood on the corner, waving franticly for any brave taxi driver to stop and give me a ride. After ten minutes and buckets of rain flowing down my forehead, one finally stopped and agreed to give me a lift. I landed on the seat and slammed the door before he even finished speaking. The rain trailed down the windows as I sat back and thought of my day spent in small spaces. I wasn't fond of small spaces. I shivered as I focused on the sliding rivers of rain.

I stepped into my hotel room a mere two hours after I departed from my plane. The room I stepped into wasn't the same I had reserved, it was smaller and more expensive. Just my luck today, I thought as I rode the elevator up to the room they switched me to. Apparently, there's a conference of some kind downtown and all the surrounding hotels were booked.

My thick hair dripped cold water down my neck and shoulders in small rivulets. My tank top and sweater were soaked, the cotton lying heavy against my prickled skin. I shivered in the air conditioned space. I needed to get warm and fast, or risk a head cold.

I tossed my bag on the small luggage rack, watching as the overstuffed bag precariously wobbled on the unstable aluminum. Rolling my eyes, I hung up my wet sweater then shed my tank top and drenched slacks within seconds. Soft light beamed through the open blinds of the only window in the room, and it occurred to me that I stripped naked in front of the open window. I should have felt violated by the possible voyeurs, but I was just too tired to care.

Walking over to the window, I slammed the blinds shut with a bang, then turned to go to the small bathroom. I flicked on the light and winced in pain. The light flickered on the creamy white tiles and nearly blinded me. My shoulders sagged with the movement. A hot shower seemed less and less appealing, but I wanted, no needed to wash this day off my skin and try to relax.

I sighed as I started the water, making sure to get it scalding hot. A shiver wracked my lean frame as I stood beside the shower stall. The water pooled in the stall, yet I stood stiff outside the stall just watching the tiny puddles form against porcelain, my gaze introspective. Moist heat caressed my face as I bent and leaned against the open stall door.

I wanted the burn of the heat in my muscles, making my skin tingle with the biting pain. I needed to focus on something other than my aching body, which paid me back with pain at each movement. I hurt inside and not just from the stress of my day. As I felt the steam rising and caressing my skin, I realized that I missed my lover desperately, and that I needed the comfort only her arms could provide.

I stepped under the hot spray, feeling the heat pepper me with loving bites, and arched my neck and closed my eyes. Images of Maura beside me last night flooded my mind, showering me with warmth as the water trickled down my body. Her warm hands caressing my arms, soothing away my pains, and holding me steady while she captured my mouth with hers in a loving embrace. In the steam filled shower stall, my nipples puckered and my thighs shook. I felt my arousal heating my insides as the water warmed my skin. Moisture flooded the space between my thighs and it wasn't just water.

I squirmed under the shower, debating whether to ease the ache or hold onto it until my arrival back in Boston the following evening, and the arms of my lover Maura Isles. Maura has been very attentive to my sexual needs. And as I enjoyed the hot spray of water, I realized that I hadn't touched myself since before we started dating. It almost felt wrong to do it without her nearby to help out in my quest for release.

As I ran the soap down my heated skin, an idea began to form in my head. I rinsed my body off quickly, shook out the shampoo from my hair, and shut off the water. I wiped the steam from the shower door. My distorted reflection stared back at me with deep and wild eyes, shadowed with dark bruises on the lower lids. In a phrase, I looked like I felt, so very tired and a little lonely.

My hand slid the door open and I stepped out of the stall. Drying myself with the standard hotel towel, I leaned against the wall and thought of Maura, of her body and her hands. My arousal raged from a match into a bonfire. Warm slickness coated my upper thighs as I bent and twisted to get my hair wrapped up in a towel. I didn't bother with a body towel because I knew it wouldn't be wrapped around me very long.

My sticky warmth seeped out of me, trickling in warm rivers down my thighs as I walked, then stopping by my carry on to pick up my cell phone on the way to the Queen-size bed. I stopped at the mini-bar and fixed a whisky and soda then flicked on the night table light for a bit of illumination. At least the bed was big enough to accommodate my long limbs, I thought as I sat down, tugging the covers back then slipping underneath. The sheets were cool and the blanket soft and warm against my bare skin. A nice sensual contradiction for my aroused body. My nipples puckered as I moved the pillows around, getting settled.

With a sigh, I dialed Maura's cell number. I listened to the ringing for several minutes before my call went to voicemail. I neglected to leave a message, and instead hung up before the introduction ended. I knew the words and timbre by heart, having called my lover a number of times when she was in the middle of an autopsy or just out shopping with her hands too full to answer the phone. Holding the silent phone in front of my face, I gazed at it, feeling lonelier than ever. The phone slipped from my fingers to land with a soft plop on top of the swirled pattern comforter.

My hand reached for the glass of liquor and brought it to my lips. The whiskey bit my lips in a caress of blessed warmth followed by burning numbness as I gulped down the drink in a few swallows. I leaned back against the headboard as the drink made my empty stomach clench and my head swim. The liquid heat between my thighs cooling with each passing minute. I flicked off the lamp, enveloping the room in soothing darkness once again. Easing down into the bed, I shut my eyes and prepared to let sleep sweep my horrible day away.

**Bleep, bleep. Bleep, bleep.**

My eyes shot open as my ears recognized the noise as my text message ringer. The one assigned to my lover. I scrambled in the darkness for my phone. My lips lifted into a smile as my searching fingers found the heavy plastic and punched the button to bring the screen to life. I looked down to see what my lover sent me.

"Jane… R U n bed already? I was n the shower." I smiled at the thought of us showering at the exact same time.

I typed back. "I'm n bed. I just got out of the shower 2. : ]" Reaching up, I tore off the towel wrapped around my wet head, letting my damp curls flutter down around my face. The cool strands felt heavenly against my hot neck.

**Beep, beep. **"And was it as good 4 u as it was 4 me?"

I smiled. "If u meant hot and wet, then yes, it was good. Not the same without u scrubbing my back." I sighed then typed, "I miss u Maur."

**Beep, beep. **"I miss u 2. Bass hasn't eaten all day. I think he misses u 2."

"Probably. I can't say I miss him."

**Beep, beep**. "Jane. Be nice."

"I am nice. I'm so nice that I'm not going to ignore u for the rest of the evening." I laughed softly as I thought of Maura reading the small screen of her phone while sitting in her bed, her turtle keeping guard by the bedroom door. I suddenly wished that I was there to hold her and make faces at Bass behind Maura's back. I imagined her laugh as she caught me.

A renewed warmth gathered between my legs once again as I recalled the exact throaty timbre of my lover's voice when she laughs. And how much it turned me on to hear it, and see her face in such an unguarded and happy expression. My hips squirmed beneath the blankets, their weight suddenly heavy and hot against my peaking skin. They landed off the side of the bed as I threw them away from my flushed body.

**Beep, beep. **"How thoughtful of u… The bed is lonely without u n it with me."

"Same here Maura. They put me up n a Queen size, so we'd have to be snuggled real close."

**Beep, beep. **"I wouldn't mind being on top of u right now." Either the temperature in the room just jumped ten degrees or my body was on fire. I looked down to confirm, and lucky for me, it wasn't.

I licked my dry lips and typed, "I wouldn't mind having my arms wrapped around u and my hands cupping ur gorgeous butt."

**Beep, beep. **"I love when u dig ur nails n2 my Gluteus Maximus as u slide ur thigh between mine. I love watching ur pupils as they dilate and swallow ur Iris right before I kiss u softly."

Warm wetness dripped down between my legs, and I was sure it would stain the sheets there was so much of it. Only Maura Isles could make anatomical names sound sexy to me.

"I open my mouth for ur searching tongue and u grind gently against my hard muscled thigh as I pull u n tightly against me. Ur wetness coats my skin in silky heat." I felt my clit pulsing, begging for just a quick brush of my fingers as I reread the words my lover sent me, and the words I just sent her.

My body throbbed. In the dark hotel room, I moaned and opened my thighs.

**Beep, beep**. "My fingers pinch ur nipples, stimulating ur erogenous zones and causing ur clitoris to swell and bump against my thigh with each grinding stroke. My nails dig into ur lower back as u rock our pubis together with hard thrusts."

My hand cupped my breast, and my fingers pinched my nipple, twisting it as if Maura was really with me, making love to me. A gush of wetness seeped between my legs and a trickle of sweat trailed down my cheek as I stared at the tiny phone screen. I had never experienced phone sex before in all my jaded sexual history, and I was secretly glad to be experiencing it with Maura. My body ached for release, and I hadn't even touched where my touch was needed most yet.

While still fondling my nipple, I typed, "Oh Maura. I'm burning for ur fingers. I need ur fingers in me." My gasping breath sounded harsh in the quiet of the hotel room.

**Beep, beep. **"I slide my hand down ur tight abdominal muscles, scratching ur hot skin with my nails. U tremble against me and rock ur hips against me harder, seeking harder contact against ur distended clitoris. I give u a few hard rocks then pull back. I don't want u to come that way. I slide my fingers down through ur slick hair and slip between ur wet lips."

I arched my body into my fondling hand as I twisted my nipple hard then pulled. I moaned. I didn't care if the neighbors in the room next to me heard my cries of passion. Fuck them. I needed this desperately. My hand slid down my stomach and slipped between my soaked folds. Wet heat immediately coated my fingertips and slid between my stiff digits. I gasped as I imagined my lover doing the fondling of my throbbing body.

I closed my eyes against the pleasure coursing through my body, then I opened them and typed with shaky fingers, "I kiss ur lush mouth n a deep kiss n twitch against ur hard fingers. I slip my fingers into ur wetness then bring my coated fingers up to my mouth for a taste of ur sweetness. Breaking away from ur mouth, I moan as ur stickiness coats my lips. U fondle my hard bead while u watch me lick my fingers clean of ur taste."

**Beep, beep**. "R u touching urself Jane?"

I closed my eyes and imagined my lovers scent really coating my lips and fingers. And that my fingers, twirling and fondling my own wet sex, were Maura's. My hips surged against my stroking hand as I circled my slick clit with my slim fingers. I pinched the swollen bead between my knuckles and rubbed fast, knowing the touch would sail me toward my release.

"Yes… R u?"

**Beep, beep**. "Yes. Oh God, Jane."

"Maura, u feel so good." I arched as I felt my loins starting to clench, the pounding pulse of my release just a few hard squeezes away.

**Beep, beep. **"I'm soaking my fingers right now… I want u inside me. I want 2 feel ur fingers curling inside me as I find ur g-spot. U kiss me and I taste myself on ur lips. Blood rushes to my clitoris, swelling it 2 a painful state. I whisper, release me from my agony lover."

I kept my pace against my slick clit, feeling my heartbeat against my fingers as I stroked. My slickness spread all over my hand as I touched myself. I rubbed my hard nipples with the inside of my wrist, wanting the gentle stimulation against the sensitive points as I rubbed hard at the point down below.

I typed with my thumb, not slowing my touches. So close. "I slip inside u as I kiss ur mouth. God, Maura… ur so wet and tight. I thrust inside u with two fingers n circle ur clit with my thumb. Ur trembling against me. Ur body grabs me inside."

**Beep, beep. **"Jane.. Darling.. Ohhh. Coming."

I typed as my body bowed. "Ohhh Mauraaa." Heat surged through my pelvis as my release began.

My phone dropped from my fingers as I clenched the sheets and squeezed my eyes shut. I screamed Maura's name as my body thrashed. I had no control for those blessed few minutes while my body pulsed and pounded. With a sigh, I relaxed into the damp sheets and kept my eyes closed. The darkness comforted me and set my mind to rest at last.

Sleep pulled me under.

**Bonk. Bonk. Bonk. **I opened my eyes to an unfamiliar room full of light. I gazed down at my uncovered body, and realized I had fallen asleep in the same position I was in last night. The familiar bonking noise registered as my cell alarm. I grabbed my phone and started to turn it off, but stopped as I read what was written on the screen.

"I love you Jane. See u tonight." The words blurred as I reread them. My eyes stayed locked on those three words as the sunlight beamed in through the window, illuminating my naked body and the thrashed around blankets.

In the stillness of the room, my voice sounded loud as I whispered, "I love you too Maura Isles." I scanned through the messages from the night before to reassure myself that it really did happen and I wasn't just dreaming a whiskey soaked fantasy. I smiled as I reread them then with a quick flick of my thumb, saved them under a locked file.

I eased my relaxed and sore body out of bed, set my phone inside my suitcase and prepared to begin yet another day. As I pulled up my pants delicately, I smiled as I thought of seeing my lover in just a few short hours and re-enacting last night with each other, skin-to-skin.

Today definitely started out better than yesterday.

**AN: Betsy stole the sail from my ship and made a dress to go with my hat that she stole…again. Now, I'm dead in the water. So what's a bored Pirate to do but write some sizzling smut to pass the time until the next treasure hunt… **

'**Betsy, that color is all wrong for your complexion...' Please compliment Betsy on her kleptomania and for forcing me to write you a smutty treasure map. **;+)


End file.
